Lovesick
by SaphiraIce
Summary: Kagome gets sick and Inu Yasha takes care of her, but things get a little heated.


Disclaimer - This story is only for entertainment purposes and I'm not trying to make money. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

This is a fluffy piece. If you want a plot, go somewhere else. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be mean, please. Rating PG,K -> T

Lovesick 

We find our heroes trudging along the road (as they are wont to do in this series) as they continue their search for the shards of the sacred jewel. Sango with Kirara resting in her arms was walking beside Miroku as Inu Yasha and Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder follow. Inu Yasha had been sneaking what he thought were covert glances at Kagome every now and then, but Kagome _had_ noticed. She huffed to herself making an angry face, _Why does he keep looking at me?_

"Kagome, is anything wrong?" Shippou asked, looking at her expectantly.

"No, Shippou, I'm fine." She waved her hand by her head trying to brush it off and he dropped it. She looked up at the sky. The weather had been beautiful this morning but it had gotten colder and darker as he day progressed. Inu Yasha looked at her again.

She finally confronted him, "Inu Yasha, why do you keep looking at me?" He looked away suddenly, pretending he hadn't been looking but, as she kept glaring, he relented. "You smell different," he murmured. She almost didn't hear him.

"I smell different? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"You just do!" and he turned his head away putting his hands inside his sleeves. She sighed. _He can be so stubborn sometimes._ A few minutes later she sneezed. Suddenly Inu Yasha was at her side, "Are you okay?" She looked at him strangely but nodded. She _was_ a little cold, though and said so. He took off his haori1 and placed it around her shoulders. _He's acting really weird today, _but she appreciated the extra warmth. Predictably it began to rain…hard. And everyone began running down the road, looking for some kind of shelter.

Sango was the first to spot something. "There's some kind of hut over there," and she pointed. They made a beeline for it. Once they got there, Miroku knocked on the doorway and after receiving no answer, everyone entered. They looked around the small hut and, seeing no possessions, assumed it was abandoned. Since they couldn't make a fire to dry their clothes, Kagome strung up a sheet that she normally kept in her sleeping bag to partition the room of the small hut. With girls on one side and boys on the other they all stripped with the exception of Inu Yasha who didn't care if his clothes were wet and wouldn't get a cold anyway. Kagome and Sango both changed their outfits while Miroku merely took off his outer robe. Sango had been wearing her peasant outfit and now she was wearing her demon-slaying outfit, since it was dry, and Kagome put on her pajamas. She now took down the sheet, gave Inu Yasha his haori back, and everyone chitchatted for a while hoping the rain would let up. It didn't until about dinnertime so they decided to stay the night. Kagome passed out food for dinner and noticed Inu Yasha was still glancing at her. She gave him a pointed look and he turned away. Everyone eventually fell asleep except the hanyou who kept watch as usual. He was worried about Kagome. Her smell had changed and he was afraid it was because she was going to get sick. Not only would that set them back on their quest, but it would leave her vulnerable, not to mention he was just plain worried. He hoped his cloak had helped and that the rain hadn't made her sick.

The next morning Miroku and Sango decided that they would catch some fish or a rabbit for breakfast and Kirara and Shippou went with them. Inu Yasha volunteered to stay behind to watch Kagome. She had slept late which wasn't like her but everyone decided she could probably use the extra rest. About half an hour after Sango and Miroku had left, a huge storm with thunder and lightning blew up. _They are probably far enough away that they have to find shelter somewhere else, _Inu Yasha thought. He settled in the wait out the storm and wait for their return.

The sound of the booming thunder woke the sleeping priestess. She looked groggily around until her eyes came to Inu Yasha who was holding the door flap aside some so he could look outside.

"Inu Yasha," she said weakly. She felt awful. Her throat hurt, her head was pounding, and her whole body ached, not to mention she felt exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. Inu Yasha turned around at her voice and kneeled beside her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he said softly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes gently.

"Not so good," she answered truthfully.

"I was afraid you'd get sick." She looked at him in realization.

"That's why you were acting so strange. You were worried about me."

He blushed, "Of course I was worried about you, idiot." She smiled a little. He always called her "idiot" when he didn't want her to think he was worried about her.

She looked around the hut, noticing it was empty and wondered where everyone was.

He noticed her looks and said in answer, "They went to catch breakfast but then this storm blew up. They're probably holed up somewhere right now. As soon as the storm lets up some I'll get the ingredients for my mom's cold remedy.2 You should get some rest." She just nodded and closed her eyes, too tired to say anything. Kagome woke up some time later not knowing how long she'd slept and found a cold cloth on her warm forehead. _Inu Yasha must have put it there_, and she smiled at the thought of him taking care of her. _He can be so sweet when he wants to be_. She didn't see Inu Yasha but when she tried to sit up to get a better look, her head swam_. I think I'm getting worse,_ was her last thought before passing back into blissful unconsciousness.

Inu Yasha had been outside. The rain had stopped and he had been gathering ingredients but not straying too far from the hut. _Sango and Miroku haven't gotten back yet. I hope they're okay but I can't leave Kagome like she is to go look for them. They're strong enough to take care of themselves anyway_. He went back into the hut to check on Kagome, and noticed she was sweating and moaning some. He placed his hand on her forehead and realized her temperature had gotten higher. He checked her pajamas, which were completely soaked: he'd have to change her. He felt her school uniform to see if it had dried out and it had. The hanyou pulled her into his lap to support her better and pulled her shirt over her head. Upon seeing her naked torso he quickly shut his eyes_. Why didn't I think of this before? If Kagome wakes up now, she'll "sit" me into next week._ He quickly finished his task without too much looking or touching and laid her back down, putting a fresh cold cloth on her forehead. _Hopefully that'll help_. He went back outside where he was making a cold remedy for Kagome. Seeing it was done boiling, he put some in a bowl and brought it back to Kagome. He tried to wake her up to get her to take it but she only moaned a little. His brows puckered slightly in worry. Inu Yasha considered his options: 1) he could wait until she woke up on her own and let her possibly get sicker, 2) he could try to pour it down her throat and risk choking her, or 3) he could pass it into her mouth from his mouth. This last one appealed to him somewhat however Kagome might not be too happy with him. He decided her health was more important than her possible disapproval. He took a sip and almost gagged; he'd forgotten how bad this stuff tasted. He pulled Kagome against his chest. He put down the bowl and used that hand to hold her jaw and open her mouth, then leaned his head down and kissed her, letting the medicine into her mouth and lingering longer than necessary. Pulling back slowly and opening his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, he looked down at her flushed face. Letting go of her jaw, he brushed the back of his clawed fingers gently against her cheek, feeling the softness and heat of her skin, then allowing one finger to trail down to her lips. He blushed at the thought of their kiss. He quickly, but gently, laid her back down and covered her back up. He settled in the near-by corner and dozed off.

A little while later Inu Yasha roused up when he felt something poking his knee. He noticed that it had started raining again. He looked down and saw it was Kagome trying to get his attention. "What is it?

"I'm cold, but unfortunately I don't have another blanket, so…could you lie with me," she said the last part really fast, not even looking at him. They both blushed and he nodded. He pulled off both of his tops and climbed into the sleeping bag with her.

"You didn't have to take off your shirts," she said practically.

"Well, I figured it'd warm you up faster, besides, I'll just get hot," he turned his head away but she smiled. He lied on his back, wrapping one arm around her shoulders while she snuggled against his side, laying one hand and her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to the steady sound of his heartbeat while he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

After a couple of hours of rest Kagome woke up, saying she felt tremendously better. She wanted to sit up but when she tried, got dizzy. Inu Yasha supported her and pulled her into his lap after settling against the wall in Indian style.

"How's that? Comfy?"

"Perfect," she answered and cuddled up to his chest again. There was a moment of contented silence before Kagome spoke again. "I think this must be the most comforting sound in the world."

"What, silence?" he joked.

"No, your heartbeat." He looked at her, surprised. Once again Kagome had shown how much she cared for him and Inu Yasha was at a loss for words. His expression softened and he pulled her tightly against him, breathing in her familiar scent. They both hugged the other tightly then Inu Yasha pulled back a little, slipping his fingers under Kagome's chin, tilting her head up. He looked deep into her eyes before leaning his head down and kissing her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise that Inu Yasha would be so forward, but was nevertheless happy. She closed her eyes and kissed back, slipping her arms around his neck and digging her hands into his thick, silvery hair while his arms went around her waist. Running one of his hands up her back and up to her neck, he deepened the kiss to which she eagerly responded. After a few moments of heated kissing, they reluctantly broke the kiss, lips moist and cheeks flushed. He leaned back against the wall, pulling her against him while they waited for their racing hearts to slow. Just at that moment, before Inu Yasha could say anything, though what he didn't know, Sango Miroku, and Shippou walked in. They seemed to be arguing but stopped when they saw the couple against the wall, cuddling no less! All eyes were on them as the couple's faces quickly heated up again. Inu Yasha got Kagome out of his lap, stood, and walked out the door, muttering about needing some air, his cheeks still bright red. Everyone's eyes followed him, still with the surprised look on their faces, then turned back to Kagome with questioning looks. She tried to ignore them.

"Um, I'm feeling much better now. I was sick but Inu Yasha took care of me. What took you guys so long?" She asked, trying to change the subject. They looked at each other exchanging knowing looks before they all started to try to explain the sequence of events that happened, she was only half listening as she thought about the implications of the kiss she shared with Inu Yasha. She had a feeling that things would change between them for the better. She smiled. At least she knew he was attracted to and cared about her. Now that she had that kiss to go on, she was much more confident. _One day, Inu Yasha, you won't think of anyone else but me even when you're not holding me in your arms._ She giggled a little to herself. _Yes_, she decided, _things are definitely looking up._

Author's notes:

1 – Haori is the red coat that Inu Yasha wears on top of his white shirt.

2 – In one episode Kagome gets sick and InuYasha makes a cold remedy that his mom used to make for him when he was little for Kagome.


End file.
